Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps
by Titisweetii
Summary: Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis sont sur le Chemin de Travers, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là que Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.
1. Chap 1: Par un soir d'été

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis sont sur le Chemin de Travers, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là que Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer: **Évidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling à part l'intrigue.

**Couple: **Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Petite précision: **On va dire que c'est ma vraie première fic. Alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas de Bêta. L'histoire prend part durant les vacances d'été après la 5ème année. Ce chapitre est un essai pour voir ce que vous en pensez, je ne sais pas du tout s'il vaut la peine d'être continué. Sur ce, bonne lecture mes chers amis!

* * *

Harry était accoudé à la fenêtre respirant l'air frais du soir d'été. Il était pensif mais par dessus tout, triste. Bien qu'il était chez les Weasley, ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille, ses insomnies et ses pensées restaient là, incessantes et douloureuses. Ron et Hermione voyaient bien que ça n'allait pas du tout, surtout quand Ron était réveillé par Harry lors de ses crises et qu'il se mettait à hurler. Les deux Gryffondor avaient alors décidé de faire des tours de gardes afin d'avoir toujours un œil sur le survivant.

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, se remémora une fois de plus la fin de l'année précédente où son parrain était mort par sa faute. Ô combien Harry s'en voulait, il avait envie de se retrouver en face de lui-même et de se mutiler, de se gifler, de lui hurler combien il avait été stupide et égoïste. S'il avait écouté ses amis, s'il ne s'était pas précipité de la sorte, alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Sirius et lui pourrait une fois de plus se retrouver dans la sombre maison du Square Grimmaud tout en se moquant de la vieille folle qui hurlait à l'entrée. Mais non, il était le survivant, avec une jolie prophétie pour parfaire le tout qui devait l'obliger à tuer ou être tuer. Harry répugnait cette idée. D'une part car cela voulait dire qu' il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort mais aussi parce qu'il devrait vivre toute sa vie dans l'optique de ce moment.

Pourtant c'était devenu une question d'habitude maintenant non ? Mais même avec toutes les épreuves que Harry traversait chaque année, il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il se jura intérieurement que Cédric et Sirius seraient les dernières personnes qu'il perdrait. Il donnerait sa vie pour que cela n'arrive plus.

-Harry...l'interrompit la douce voix d'Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle connaissait évidemment la vraie réponse, cela était plus une formule de politesse qu'autre chose. Harry avait beau tenter par tout les moyens de cacher son état, il ne pouvait tromper la prodigieuse capacité d'observation de la Gryffondor. De toute façon elle n'avait même pas besoin de ça pour remarquer l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Harry. N'importe qui pouvait remarquer les cernes qui marquait le dessous des yeux du survivant, sa pâleur quasi constante ainsi que sa maigreur. Mme Weasley ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle tentait de faire ses plats favoris, de le faire grossir un tant soit peu, mais la perte d'appétit du Gryffondor était bien présente et on ne pouvait pas le forcer à manger.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et tenta un petit sourire. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était certainement le garçon le plus courageux qu'elle ait rencontré et qu'il ne méritait pas tout ça.

-C'était juste pour t'annoncer que les parents de Ron ont décidé d'une date pour l'habituelle sortie au Chemin de Travers. Pour les fournitures de cette année et aussi pour aller voir le magasin de Fred et Georges.

Cette nouvelle égaya un peu l'humeur morose du garçon. Les jumeaux arrivaient toujours à le faire sourire malgré lui. Puis il avait hâte de leur rendre visite dans leur magasin de Farce et Attrape. Cela n'avait pas du tout dérangeait Harry d'aider financièrement les jumeaux. Au contraire quand il avait vu la joie dans leur yeux en leur apprenant que l'argent ne serait pas un problème, il ne put que s'affirmer que c'était une excellente idée. Bien qu'ils avaient terminé leurs études d'une façon extravagante et le mot est faible, ils avaient tout de même réussi à réaliser leurs rêves. Cela fit penser à Harry...

-D'ailleurs Hermione, quand est-ce qu'on va recevoir nos notes de BUSES à ton avis ?

-Mmmh, Madame Weasley pense que nous devrions les recevoir demain ou après demain.

Il vit dans son regard de l'appréhension. Cela le fit sourire. Il savait de quoi elle avait peur. Elle ne changerait donc jamais.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Tu es la sorcière la plus doué de notre génération si ce n'est du siècle. Alors si toi tu n'as pas tes BUSES, personnes ne les aura.

Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Ce genre de sourire qu'on aime voir sur le visage de ceux qu'on aime. Il se dit qu'avec deux amis aussi présent, Harry avait beaucoup de chance et que la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver serait de les décevoir ou de les perdre. Il secoua la tête, un instant effrayé par ses pensées. Cela n'arriverait pas.

Hermione décida de lui changer les idées.

-L'ordre est encore en train de se réunir dans la cuisine, une fois qu'ils auront fini nous pourrons aller manger. Molly t'a préparé un super gâteau. J'espère que tu as faim ?

-Oui, ça peut aller.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne mentait pas, il avait un peu d'appétit ce soir. De toute façon, il avait prit une décision. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller. Le monde sorcier comptait sur lui, ses amis comptais sur lui, tout le monde comptais sur lui, à part Voldemort et ses sbires évidemment. Mais malgré le fait que tous ces gens attendant quelque chose du survivant lui pesait énormément, il ne pouvait leur tourner le dos. Combien de fois avait-il voulu jeter l 'éponge et leur dire de se débrouiller tous seuls ? Combien de fois Harry avait-il voulu partir loin sans avoir à se soucier de se qu'il laisserait derrière ? Cependant, il savait très bien que jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner...jamais il ne pourrait vivre tranquille en sachant qu'il avait laissé tout ceux qu'il aime derrière. Alors il se battrait. Aussi difficile que ce soit, il endurerait tout ça pour offrir ce que tout le monde attendait de lui : un monde sans guerre, sans mage noir pour assombrir leur futur.

Même s'il pensait ça, demain matin, après une nuit de cauchemars, il se remettrait à broyer du noir. On ne sort pas d'un période si difficile d'un coup. Hermione était certaine que comme toujours il se relèverait.

-C'est vraiment dommage que Molly refuse toujours qu'on participe aux réunions de l'Ordre. Après tout, on est assez grand et expérimentés au combat non ? S'exclama Harry.

J'aimerai vraiment prendre part à ces réunions. On aurait plus l'impression de servir à quelque chose...plutôt que de rester cloîtrés ici...

-Oui, mais j'imagine que Mme Weasley, comme toute mère qui se respecte, ne peut se résoudre à laisser ces enfants combattre et se mettre en danger. Mais, une fois à Poudlard, nous pourrons toujours remettre en place l'AD non ? Nous pourrons continuer à entraîner ceux qu'ils le veulent à de futurs combats !

-Je ne sais pas 'Mione. L'année dernière, je vous ai tous mis en danger... Je ne veux pas recommencer...répondit le survivant dont la voix et les yeux s'assombrirent.

-Nous verrons ça une fois à Poudlard, d'accord ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, n'étant pas du tout fan de l'idée. Mais peut-être ainsi, il pourrait aider de jeunes sorciers à se défendre contre les Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, il était quasiment sûr que comme l'année dernière, s'il venait à reformer l'AD, il n'y aurait pas du tout de Serpentard. Il était persuadé qu'ils étaient majoritairement des fils de Mangemorts. Malfoy le premier. Après tout, il avait vu son père lors du retour de Voldemort. Le survivant était sûr que Malfoy junior avait attendu, tout joyeux, que la face de serpent lui appose la marque, tel un cadeau de Noël...


	2. Chap 2: Le Chemin de Travers

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis sont sur le Chemin de Travers, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là que Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer: **Évidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling à part l'intrigue.

**Couple: **Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Petite précision: **Et voici un nouveau chapitre. Je dois avouer que lui aussi est court, mais je tiens à progresser lentement et tenter de faire les choses bien! N'oubliez pas que vos commentaires sont mon plus précieux soutien! Sur ce, bonne lecture mes amis!

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Essoufflé et pantelant, il jeta de brefs regards autour de lui. Il était en sécurité. Une fois calmé, il remarqua la présence de la brune sur un fauteuil proche de son lit, somnolente. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait réveillé ni Ron ni Hermione. Il décida de se rallonger, attendant que ses deux amis se lèvent de leur propre chef. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il se rendait au chemin de Travers. Cela l'enchanta un court moment avant qu'il ne se rappelle une fois de plus son cauchemar...

Plus tard dans la matinée, quand tout le monde fut prêt, la grande famille prit la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Quand Harry sortit de la cheminée, toujours dans un grand fracas, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire face à l'allée qui se présentait devant lui. Le Chemin de Travers était toujours aussi bondé de personne. Le Survivant avait émit mentalement la brève idée que peut-être tout le monde serait cloîtré chez lui, dans la peur de croiser les Mangemorts. Mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Est-ce que tout le monde le prenait encore pour un menteur malgré le fait que le Ministère ait officialisé le retour de Voldemort ?

-On dirait que les gens n'ont pas envie de vivre dans la peur et préfèrent vivre en profitant plutôt que d'attendre tremblant chez eux, dit Ron qui se trouvait près de Harry.

_Ça se tient_, pensa Harry.

Après avoir achetés leurs livres, leur nécessaire de Potion qui leur rappelaient qu'une fois de plus cette année, ils devraient se taper Rogue, ils se dirigèrent de meilleure humeur vers le magasin des jumeaux. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils furent accueillit par un tas d'objets volants en toute liberté. Ils remarquèrent aussi que la boutique remportait un énorme succès au vu du monde qui s'amassait devant les différentes étagères. Très vite, le trio se détacha du groupe afin de fureter un peu partout. Hermione s'intéressa aux filtres d'amours et Ron ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Le roux accrocha du regard une certaine potion qui donnait d'horrible furoncle et se dit que ce serait parfait pour les Serpentard. Harry alla voir les petites créatures enfermées dans les cages. Il remarqua Ginny, complètement séduite par les boules de poils qui demandait à sa mère de lui en acheter un avec le regard d'un chien battu. Il sentit d'un coup des mains sur ses épaules et se retourna. C'était les jumeaux avec leurs sourires malicieux toujours en place.

-Comment vas-tu Harry ? Commença Georges. Est-ce que...

-Une de ses boules de poil t'intéresse ? Finit Fred.

-Non je ne faisait que regarder. On dirait que votre magasin marche à merveille !

-Oui, on a tout le temps une foule de client, dit Fred.

-C'est comme si tout le monde avait envie de se changer les idées, renchérit Georges. Mais si les affaires marchent si bien, c'est...

-Totalement grâce à toi Harry, sans toi, tout ça n'aurait pas été possible, Termina Fred.

-Alors Merci ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

La petite troupe resta une bonne grosse demi heure. Harry continua à parler avec les jumeaux qui semblaient pas mal débordés. Il y avait tellement de clients et de choses à voir. Ce n'était pas étonnant, les deux têtes rousses avait une imagination débordante, et toujours de nouvelles idées pour un futur projet. Quand Molly sonna le départ, décrétant qu'ils leur restaient pas mal de choses encore faire, c'est avec dépit que la troupe sortit de la boutique. Le trio discutait à l'écart du groupe.

-Ha ! J'ai acheté un de ses filtres qui donne d'énormes furoncles. Je m'en servirais quand un de ses Serpentard nous insultera. Le pied serait de s'en servir contre la face de fouine ! S'exclama Ron

Harry ne put que hocher vivement face à cette phrase, le sourire au lèvre.

-Ron...soupira Hermione . Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais. Nous n'avons qu'à les ignorer...

-Mais Hermione ils n'arrêteront jamais si nous ne leur donnons pas une bonne leçon ! Répondit le roux.

-Mais ça pourrait devenir dangereux...Imaginez que certains d'entre eux soit déjà des Mangemorts, ça pourrait vite mal tourner.

Alors Hermione aussi avait déjà pensé à cette option. Ce n'était pas étonnant, parce que même avec l'officialisation du retour du grand Lord Noir et donc du visage de certains de ses sbires, leurs enfants ne se généraient pas pour se montrer à Poudlard.

-Si c'est le cas, nous nous battrons et les enverrons à Azkaban, dit Harry avec hargne. C'est tout ce que mérite ces vils serpents. Ça ne devrait pas po-

Il fut interrompit par une violente explosion plus loin dans le chemin de Travers. Immédiatement le trio sortit leur baguette, paré au combat. Une fois la fumée de l'explosion dissipait, ils aperçurent une dizaine de Mangemorts. Très vite, les sorts fusèrent de toute part. Il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps avant que des corps de sorciers prit au dépourvu ne s'écroulent. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'élancer à pleine vitesse vers le groupe de Mangemorts.

-Avada Kedavra, hurla l'un d'eux.

Harry évita le sort qui se répercuta sur une des boutique près de lui dans un violent facas. Il en profita pour lancer un rapide stupefix à son adversaire. Il enjamba les débris et se plaça devant un autre Mangemort en hurlant une fois de plus le sort de stupéfaction. Un sort passa à côté de son oreille. Il se retourna pour voir Nymphadora Tonk, la baguette brandit, un regard déterminé sur le visage. L'ordre était arrivé et s'occupait déjà des Mangemorts. Molly rassembla très vite ses enfants afin de les éloignés du combat mais Ron se débattit en lui criant qu'il pouvait se battre, qu'il pouvait aider. Mais devant le visage meurtrit par la peur de sa mère, Ron abandonna et prit Hermione par le bras en l'emmenant au loin. Hermione s'écria :

-Mais Harry est encore-

Une autre explosion, plus violente cette fois-ci vient frapper près des Mangemorts, tout droit entre Harry et les sbires de Voldemort. Face à la puissante explosion, quelques Mangemorts perdirent leurs masques, révélant leur visage. Harry en reconnut la moitié. La rage monta vite en lui en se rappelant que certains avaient été là lorsque Sirius avait été tué. Mais alors que le vent soufflait, dissipant le reste de fumée produite par l'explosion, le regard du survivant s'arrêta sur le visage pâle de Malfoy. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ne lançait aucun sort. Il se contentait de rester là en retrait, les yeux plein d'horreur et de tristesse, comme paralysait.


	3. Chap 3: Retour à Poudlard

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis sont sur le Chemin de Travers, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là que Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer: **Évidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling à part l'intrigue.

**Couple: **Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Petite précision: **Voici un nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Harry s'assit mollement sur le fauteuil d'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, soupirant. Il avait eu une semaine bien mouvementé. Alors que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna se posaient près de lui, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Cette semaine avait été assez particulière pour lui. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'attaque au Chemin de Travers. Quand les Mangemorts avaient vu l'Ordre arrivé, ils s'étaient très vite repliés. Mais ce n'était pas vers cette attaque que les pensées du Survivant étaient tournées, mais vers le Serpentard qui avait semblait pétrifié par les actions que ses partenaires étaient en train de commettre.

Cela avait troublé Harry. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tout les sens, il lui était difficile d'arriver à une conclusion cohérente. Dans son esprit, le blond était un toutou serviable qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de la face de serpent. Alors pourquoi Malfoy avait semblé si triste, si effrayé lors d'une occasion où justement il pouvait se faire bien voir par Voldemort ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

_C'est peut-être juste un trouillard, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Tous les Serpentard sont comme ça de tout façon_, avait pensé Harry.

Il en avait évidemment parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis, leur relatant de façon précise ce qu'il avait vu.

-Tsch ! Je trouve que ça lui ressemble bien à cette face de fouine moi ! Il veut faire le beau, mais au final il a juste peur de se salir les mains. C'est juste un beau parleur, rien d'autre.

Harry n'avait pu qu'approuver, car la façon de penser du roux ressemblait à celle qu'il avait. Les Serpentard avaient, après tout, la réputation d'être rusés et intelligents mais surtout pas courageux. Cette caractéristique appartenait aux Gryffondor. C'était une des différences fondamentales entre les serpents et les lions. Hermione prit alors la parole avec une voix qui se voulait prudente, ayant peur de l'effet qu'elle allait émettre.

-Peut-être que Malfoy ne veut juste pas être un Mangemort...

Les deux garçons sursautèrent à l'entente de la proposition de la brune, affichant des visages incrédules. Elle s'en était doutée, elle savait que cette idée les choqueraient. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment non plus mais elle préférait exploiter toutes les possibilités. C'est pourquoi, elle décida de continuer prudemment :

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peut-être Malfoy n'est pas le Serpentard que nous croyons...comment expliquer...Peut-être que finalement il n'a pas envie de suivre son père ou encore, elle hésita un moment, Voldemort.

Ron eu un air idiot sur le visage, les yeux exorbités.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Hermione, on parle de Malfoy là, la face de fouine, l'être abominable des Serpentard ! Je ne veux, et surtout je ne peux croire une seule seconde que cette sale fouine puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de cœur, s'exclama horrifié Ron.

-Ronald, arrête un peu d'être aussi entêté, je ne faisais que des suppositions. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes, lui répondit la brune.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Ron, 'Mione. Je trouve ça impensable qu'il ne puisse pas vouloir perpétuer la tradition de la famille Malfoy...Et rappelle-toi, que c'est lui qui nous a fait tous ces coups foireux depuis la première année et qui t'appelle toujours Sang-De-Bourbe.

Hermione se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter plus longtemps avec les garçons de cette idée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient raison...Elle en avait eu la preuve à mainte reprise. Mais au vu des derniers événements, quelque chose clochait. Elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car la discussion passa vite à un autre sujet.

_Est-ce vraiment possible que Malfoy puisse penser ainsi...non, il a dû avoir mangé quelque chose d'avarié et du coup il se sentait pas bien, c'est pourquoi il avait cet air horrifié. Il avait peur de vomir. Et ce semblant de tristesse c'est parce que il n'avait pas pu participer à l'assaut, _pensa Harry, souriant, satisfait de sa conclusion.

Il était beaucoup plus facile pour le survivant de trouver une excuse qui était difficilement cohérente plutôt que d'admettre la possibilité que celui qu'il a haï pendant toutes ses années soit en réalité un être totalement différent. Mais au fond de lui Harry savait que ce n'était pas ça, mais en tant que Gryffondor qui se respecte, il s'entêta à ne pas y penser.

Harry reprit pied avec la réalité quand il entendit un exclamation de Neville qui discutait botanique avec Ginny. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas du tout d'accord. Il tourna la tête pour voir Luna qui lisait le Chicaneur à l'envers avec son air absent qui lui correspondait si bien. Puis à ses côtés, Hermione et Ron continuaient à se disputer une fois de plus. Hermione se tourna alors brusquement vers Harry :

-Harry, c'est important d'avoir un rythme régulier de travail sans quoi, on accumule très vite le retard. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Hum, oui oui oui, tout à fait, répondit le brun soucieux de ne pas énerver plus la Gryffondor, tout en lançant un regard pleins de signification à Ron.

-Ainsi, il est plus facile de retenir les leçons une fois que tu les révises avant les examens. Et dois-je te rappeler Ronald Weasley, que l'année prochaine nous passons nos ASPICs?

-Non, 'Mione, soupira Ron, vaincu.

-Allez, nous allons bientôt arriver, on devrait s'habiller.

Quand le petit groupe sortit du train, ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches. C'est alors que Hermione aperçut le groupe des Serpentard et à sa tête Malfoy. Il avait cet air hautain qu'il adoptais toujours. Cependant quand il s'approcha des calèches, il eu un sursaut et un regard horrifié. Très vite, il se reprit en la présence de ses camarades. Hermione comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il venait de voir les Sombrals. Ces créatures que seuls les gens ayant vu la mort puissent voir. Mais elle n'en parla pas au groupe, gardant cet instant dans un coin de la mémoire.

Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, les Gryffondor s'assirent alors leur table, heureux de pouvoir retrouver Poudlard cette année encore. C'est alors qu'un groupe plus bruyant que les autres fit son apparition. Harry tourna vivement la tête et aperçut le groupe infernal des Serpentard. A sa tête, l'air fier et la tête haute, Malfoy junior. Il jeta un regard hautain à la table des Gryffondor et croisa le regard de Harry. Il échangea quelques paroles avec ses amis, qui d'un coup, éclatèrent de rire. Les serpents prirent alors la direction de leur table.

_-J'ai eu tort de penser ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que ce Malfoy puisse être autre chose qu'un être si...si...abominable, _pensa Harry en colère.

Harry fut interrompit dans ses pensées par le début de la répartition des premières années. Il pensa que cette année, ils étaient moins nombreux que les précédentes. Il mit cela sur le compte de parents soucieux pour leurs enfants. Le retour de Voldemort avait beau rendre sceptique beaucoup de sorciers, d'autres y croyaient dur comme fer et préféraient agir prudemment surtout quand il s'agissait de leur enfant. Une fois la répartition terminée, le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole afin de mettre en garde les premières années contre les dangers du château. Il prit également soin de bien fixer Harry lorsqu'il énonça l'importance de respecter les règles. Harry rougit légèrement et ses amis rigolèrent.

Une fois cela terminé, les plats furent servit, et semblaient toujours aussi alléchant. Ron ne se priva pas de se jeter sur la nourriture, tel un troll affamé. Alors que Harry mangeait, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir ce sentiment de bien-être qui le traversait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait chez lui, à Poudlard.

Mais ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est qu'une fois encore, cette année allait être difficile pour lui et qu une fois de plus, il devrait faire des choix qui le changeront à jamais.


	4. Chap 4: Masques

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis sont sur le Chemin de Travers, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là que Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer: **Évidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling à part l'intrigue.

**Couple: **Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Petite précision: **Et voici un nouveau chapitre, un petit peu plus long cette fois-ci! Le prochain l'es encore plus! Bon c'est pas extraordinaire comme longueur mais c'est déjà pas mal! J'espère évidemment qu'il vous plaira! Encore merci pour vos reviews! Sur ce Bonne lecture les amis!

* * *

Draco s'affala sur un des fauteuils de sa chambre personnelle. C'était bien là le seul point positive que trouvé le blond à être préfet. S'occuper de gamin lui semblait être un travail disgracieux. Il était enfin seul. Il pouvait se laisser aller, et ne plus avoir ce masque qu'il devait porter en permanence. Il avait beau avoir eu le devoir de le porter depuis son enfance, aujourd'hui plus que tout, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, et surtout il était terrifié. On l'avait sacrifié, à cause des erreurs de son père, on l'avait sacrifié, tel un veau s'apprêtant à se faire abattre. Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait. La mission qu'on lui avait confiée était impossible à faire. Tuer un des plus grand Mage de tous les temps, c'était impossible, surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge. Tout cela n'était qu'une cruelle vengeance de la part de Voldemort pour punir son père qui avait failli.

Il aurait aimé avoir un autre père. Un qui ne soit pas soumit à un fou bon à tuer. Il aurait aimé avoir un père qui attendait de lui un peu plus qu'une simple rivalité avec la Sang-De-Bourbe ou bien le Survivant. Un père qui soit présent et qui ne lui apprennent pas les sorts impardonnable en se servant de son fils comme cobaye. Il ne devrait pas penser ça mais il avait beaucoup aimé la période où le grand Malfoy avait atterri à Azkaban. Il avait redécouvert une des faces cachées de sa mère. Celle qu'elle ne montrait que rarement, tellement rarement que son dernier souvenir datait de son enfance.

Draco aurait préférait être autre part. Abandonner tout ça, partir sans se soucier de ce qu'il laisserait derrière. Mais il ne pouvait pas, si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit, sa mère en paierait le prix. Et jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Il avait beau avoir une grande rancune contre son soumis de père, il ne mettrait jamais sa mère en danger.

Avant le retour de Voldemort, Draco attachait beaucoup de valeur au nom de la famille Malfoy. Aujourd'hui encore, mais quelque chose avait changé de façon indéniable. Dans la tête du blond, un Malfoy ne pouvait être soumis de la sorte, il ne pouvait accepter qu'on sacrifie un membre de sa famille...Draco avait vraiment été désillusionné quand le Grand Lord Noir était revenu. C'est à ce moment où il a commencé à mépriser son père.

Mais maintenant qu'il était dans cette situation, il devait réfléchir à l'élaboration d'un plan pour tuer Dumbledore. Il avait envie de pleurer, de se cacher. Mais sa mère comptait sur lui, alors il le ferait, il devait juste trouver comment...

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il marchait d'un pas rapide et assuré dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, remplir sa mission. Et il ne le voulait pas seulement parce qu'il avait fait le serment inviolable mais parce qu'il était attaché à cette personne. Le professeur Rogue ne cessait de réfléchir à comment il allait s'y prendre. Il avait promit, à la manière sorcière, de protéger le fils de Narcissa. Mais il connaissait la fierté légendaire du Serpentard. Il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas facile d'obtenir sa coopération. Néanmoins il voulait faire un essai. Tenter, tout d'abord, d'obtenir des informations. Il savait que le « Maître » avait confié au blond la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment Draco comptait s'y prendre ni s'il avait déjà une idée d'ailleurs.

Mais Rogue était inquiet que cela puisse mettre son filleul en danger.

Il l'avait promis à Narcissa, et surtout il connaissait Draco depuis qu'il était petit. Il avait été comme un fils pour lui. Il s'en était occupé de temps en temps, et cela avait toujours été un réel moment de plaisir, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Évidemment, le professeur de potion en avait parlé au directeur. Et la demande de ce dernier l'avait étonné et énervé au plus haut point.

-Comme vous le savez Severus, je suis déjà condamné. Bien que je vous sois éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait, j'ai encore une dernière demande à faire.

Rogue ne répondit rien, l'invitant ainsi à continuer. Le directeur s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, l'air soudain plus fatigué, plus vieux. Il reprit d'une voix légèrement enroué.

-Je suis sûr que le jeune Malfoy ne veut pas de la mission qu'on lui a confié

. Et je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un assassin. Je suis également certain qu'il est promis à un brillant avenir. C'est un garçon pleins de potentiel qui cache, j'en suis persuadé, autre chose que ce qu'il se contente de montrer. Il n'a juste pas eu la chance de tomber dans la bonne famille.

Le professeur avait du mal à voir où voulait en venir le vieillard. C'est pourquoi il attendit que celui-ci poursuive :

-Si jamais je devais me retrouver face au jeune Malfoy sans rien pouvoir faire, je veux que vous prononciez le sort impardonnable à sa place.

Rogue s'attendait à tous sauf à ça. Il tenta de se reprendre et parla d'une voix qu'il voulait calme :

-Vous voulez que je vous tue ?

-Oui.

Rogue explosa, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps devant la mine détendu de Dumbledore.

-MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA ! VOUS RENDEZ VOUS COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS ME DEMANDEZ ?!

Le directeur fixa l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec malice, celle qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Severus, préférez-vous que le jeune Malfoy devienne un assassin ? Voulez-vous l'obliger à tuer alors qu'il n'en a sûrement pas envie ?

-Mais...

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Dumbledore avait raison. Mais tuer celui qu'il avait considéré comme un mentor était quelque chose qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à faire. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il aurait préférait que le vieillard meurt en s'endormant...Mais apparemment, c'était impossible. Il ne savait même pas comment la bague le tuerait. Au début il avait espérait que ce serait en le vidant petit à petit de son énergie. C'était toujours plus enviable que de finir ses jours dans d'atroces douleurs.

- Promettez-le-moi, Severus, demanda Dumbledore. Il n'y avait plus de malice dans ses yeux, juste un regard sérieux qui n'attendait qu'une chose.

-Je vous le promets, Albus, prononça-t-il à regret.

Il était arrivé à destination, devant la salle des Serpentard. Il donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune verte et argent. Il y trouva le jeune homme assis confortablement dans un des canapés à disposition.

-Ha, Parrain, prononça le Serpentard.

-Suis-moi Draco, j'ai à te parler.

Le blond suivit son parrain sans discuter. Il se doutait de quoi il allait parler. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Draco devait se protéger, lui et son parrain. Une fois assez loin de la salle commune, le professeur prit la parole, d'un ton doucereux.

-Comment vas-tu Draco ?

-Très bien, une nouvelle année commence et j'ai de nouvelles responsabilités.

-J'imagine que tu parles de la nouvelle tâche que ta confié le Maître ?

-Exactement, répondit le garçon blond avec une mine narquoise.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda prudemment l'expert en potion.

Draco savait qu'ils en viendraient à cette question. C'est pourquoi il répondit d'une manière assez sèche :

-Le Maître m'a confié cette mission à moi et à moi seul. Je ne divulguerais rien de la conversation privilégiée que j'ai eu avec lui.

-Mais Draco, peut-être que je pourrais t'apporter mon aide...

-Non ! Je me débrouillerai tout seul, je suis assez grand pour mener à bien la mission qu'il m'a donné !

-Il y a peut-être des risques inconsidérés et-

-Tu veux t'attirer toute la gloire n'est-ce pas ?! Cracha Draco. Ha, vous êtes tous pareils, mais je-

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le professeur Rogue le plaqua contre le mur et dit d'une voix sombre :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques mais tu ne pourras jamais y arriver seul Draco ! Alors laisse-moi t'aider !

Il avait fini par crier. Il n'en pouvait plus. Bien qu'il se fût douté de la difficulté à faire parler le garçon, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Son neveu était en danger et il avait promis à Narcissa de l'aider. Cependant Draco, loin de s'en émouvoir répondit d'un ton glacé :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, _professeur_. Je réussirai seul.

Rogue relâcha le garçon blond. Cela ne servait strictement à rien. Ils n'arriveraient nul part. Il choisit un repli stratégique. Le professeur de potion ne savait pas quoi faire pour le moment alors il abandonna temporairement.

Le Serpentard voyant qu'il avait réussi son coup, marcha de façon hautaine vers sa salle commune, satisfait. Mais une fois qu'il passa le tournant du couloir, sa mine se défit et il eut une expression préoccupée et douloureuse. Il aurait tellement aimé que son brillant parrain l'aide, qui lui dise quoi faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas il y avait trop de risques. De son côté, Rogue décida de retourner voir le Directeur. Il avait été blessé par la remarque du blond, il lui en voulait même.

Il avait même du mal à croire que le Serpentard avait besoin d'aide tellement il avait semblé sûr de lui. Cependant, son neveu ne voulait que ça, que quelqu'un le sauve...


	5. Chap 5: Ce Moment-là

**Harry Potter et l'oiseau du Temps**

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry est submergé par la tristesse suite la mort de son parrain. Alors que lui et ses amis sont sur le Chemin de Travers, un groupe de Mangemorts les attaquent. C'est là que Harry aperçoit Malfoy, mais bien différemment de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Une fois à Poudlard, lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies, le survivant croise le Serpentard dans un état intriguant.

**Disclamer: **Évidemment rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K Rowling à part l'intrigue.

**Couple: **Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Petite précision: **Salut tout le monde! Et voici un nouveau chapitre où l'histoire fait un bon en avant. Je vous ferais aussi remarquer qu'il est plus long que les précédent! Sur ce Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les premiers jours de Septembre s'écoulaient lentement sous la chaleur de fin d'été. Les élèves de Poudlard aimaient beaucoup se retrouver à côté du lac après les cours. Ils pouvaient s'y détendre et admiraient un super couché de soleil. C'est en sortant du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que le trio se rendit dans leur endroit préféré.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, rugit Harry. Pourquoi on n'a pas été mis au courant plus tôt !? Pourquoi est-ce que le Destin s'acharne sur nous ?!

- Je ne pensais pas que ce vicieux protecteur de Serpentard serait arrivé à son but un jour!

-Cette année va être catastrophique, c'est la fin...déclara Harry la mine sombre.

-Voyons les garçons, même si j'admets qu'il n'est pas très juste avec nous, il reste tout de même un professeur plutôt talentueux, dit Hermione.

-Mais c'était ma matière préférée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit être gâchée par ce fétichiste de Serpentard aux cheveux gras ?! S'exclama Harry.

Ils s'acharnèrent encore longtemps sur l'ancien professeur de potion. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Évidemment, son état était toujours un peu préoccupant mais on voyait une légère amélioration au niveau de l'appétit, et de ce fait qu'il avait repris un peu de poids. La Gryffondor était persuadée que c'était l'effet bénéfique de Poudlard mais aussi des cours qui lui donnaient une meilleure mine. Car le survivant avait beau se plaindre des professeurs ou encore de la tonne de devoirs que ceux-ci donnaient, cela lui occupaient l'esprit et lui changeaient les idées. Par contre, elle se doutait qu'il avait encore quelques insomnies, même s'il refusait d'aborder le sujet.

De son côté, Harry était content d'être de retour à Poudlard, même si l'année commençait plutôt mal. Comment Dumbledore avait pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Le seul minuscule avantage qu'Harry arrivait à entrevoir était le fait qu'il se débrouillait mieux en potion grâce à ce nouveau professeur nommé Slughorn. Il était moins focalisé sur Harry, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et Rogue aura beau dire ce qu'il veut en Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais Harry avait beaucoup de talent dans cette matière.

Mais dans cette sublime matière gâchée par Rogue, les Gryffondor étaient avec les Serpentard. Et ces derniers ne loupaient jamais une occasion de tourmenter Harry afin qu'il perde des points, et cela rendait le Survivant furieux. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contenir longtemps.

Cependant, c'est le cœur plus léger, après des heures de plans montés contre le maléfique professeur, que le trio rejoignit la Grande Salle et leur table. Ron ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à manger. Harry entama son repas quand il croisa le regard d'un certain Serpentard blond. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de lancer un combat à coup de regard noir, préféra détourner les yeux. Cela surprit le Gryffondor. Il avait commencé à se poser pas mal de question au sujet du blond depuis le début des cours. Malfoy avait perdu un peu de son mordant. Il était moins vif à lancer des joutes verbales qu'il clôturait très rapidement d'ailleurs. En effet celui-ci avait toujours des répliques cinglantes mais au final il se montrait beaucoup moins agressif, comme s'il était las de quelque chose, ou encore préoccupé.

Harry n'expliquait pas ce changement de comportement. Il était habitué à un comportement agressif qui se finissait souvent à coup de baguette. Mais cela était devenu extrêmement rare. Il avait l'impression que Malfoy était ailleurs.

-_Il doit encore préparer un sale coup,_ pensa Harry.

Il existait en lui un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Inconsciemment, sans que le brun ne s'en rende compte, ce sentiment persistait chez lui et il était dû à une seule chose : le manque. Car qu'il accepte ou non de se l'avouer, ces bagarres continues étaient la seule façon qu'avait les deux garçons de communiquer entre eux. Dans ce rituel existait aussi une sorte de défouloir. Ils leur permettaient de se libérer pleinement de toute leur frustration. Pas de retenue, pas de crainte de voir l'autre fondre en larmes. Ils pouvaient se lâcher. Dans ces joutes verbales et physiques, les deux ennemis ne se rendaient certainement pas compte que cela les amusaient énormément.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Peut-être était-ce cela la solution ? Rogue était dans son bureau repensant à la discussion avec son mentor. Suite à la conversation ou plutôt dispute avec son neveu, le professeur de potions s'était trouvé dans une impasse. Cela lui arrivait peu souvent mais quand c'était le cas, il préférait aller voir le directeur de Poudlard. Cependant, une fois de plus le vieillard l'avait surpris et avait parlé en énigme.

-Peut-être que le jeune Malfoy trouvera une aide là où il l'attend le moins, dit Dumbledore avec ses yeux pleins de malice.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Hé bien, il est évident que ce jeune garçon ne vous révélera rien, énonça le directeur.

-Merci, j'avais cru le comprendre. Il est bien trop fier pour ça, grogna Rogue.

-De la fierté ? Moi j'y vois d'avantage de la peur, mon cher Severus.

Le professeur de potion réfléchit. Il était vrai que sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé que c'était autre chose que de la mauvaise foi ou encore de la fierté mal placé. Même s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction, cela l'avait blessé. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait à tête reposée, les dires du directeur n'étaient pas du tout infondés. Confier une telle mission à un gosse juste par punition, il y avait de quoi être effrayé. Mais Draco pouvait être très borné, il savait que cela ne changerait pas.

-Que vouliez-vous dire par « il trouvera une aide là où il l'attend le moins » ?

-Peut-être que cette fois vous ne pourrez pas agir directement pour l'aider et qu'une autre personne saura nécessaire afin de sauver le jeune Malfoy.

Rogue avait quitté le bureau bien pensif, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien savoir de plus. Il retourna pendant des heures les mots du directeur. Il avait peut-être une solution, même si celle-ci lui paraissait inconcevable voir totalement absurde. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, le temps lui était comptait. A lui et à son neveu.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il avait trouvé ! Il avait trouvé un début de solution. Une solution à cette longue torture. Draco Malfoy était tellement soulagé qu'il se permit un léger sourire. Il se complimenta longtemps pour sa découverte. Deux placards ! La voilà sa solution. Deux placards qui se relient dans l'espace et qui permettraient de déplacer des objets ! Cependant, il y avait deux points noir sur ce joli tableau… Où étaient ces deux placards et était-il possible de déplacer aussi des êtres vivants ? Cela demanderait certainement du temps pour trouver la réponse à ces deux questions mais Draco considéra cette découverte comme une petite victoire.

Bien que cela lui avait fait cruellement mal de rejeter ainsi son parrain, Draco s'était pressé à rechercher une solution, afin que tout cela se finisse le plus vite possible. Mais même à ce moment, quand il devrait tuer le vieux fou, y parviendrait-il ? Aurait-il le courage de lancer le sort impardonnable ? Et une fois cela fait, que deviendrait-il ? Il serait un des sbires privilégié de Voldemort. Cette idée le répugna, un Malfoy n'était pas fait pour être asservi, _IL_ n'était pas fait pour être asservi.

Une profonde angoisse le gagna. Il comprenait petit à petit où il se dirigeait. Ou plutôt, où il se jetait. Dans un gouffre où ni lui ni les gens qu'ils aimaient n'avaient d'avenir. Si Malfoy parvenait à tuer un des mages les plus puissants, Voldemort gagnerait cette guerre. Le balafré avait beau avoir survécut une fois, le blond était persuadé que cela ne se reproduirait pas une deuxième fois. Une fois qu'il aurait anéanti ses deux principaux adversaires…Le lord Noir aurait quartier libre pour faire ce qu'il veut…

Draco se secoua, s'interdisant de poursuivre ses sombres pensées. Il ne devait pas, il le savait. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur sa mission. Entrevoir l'avenir était bien trop terrifiant.

-_Il se fait tard, je vais aller me coucher, _pensa Draco.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il courait à en perdre le souffle. Il se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire. Il prit la porte où était dessinée une grande croix bleue. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer qu'il perdit pied et tomba à toute allure. Les cris de ses amis lui rappelèrent qu'il était accompagné et surtout qu'il les avait mis en danger.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres seulement du sol. Un visage familier apparut à côté de lui. Une mine hautaine, des yeux glacés et une chevelure blonde presque blanche, Malfoy Senior le fixait, un sourire narquois inscrit sur son visage. Il tenait fermement Hermione dans ses bras, sa baguette pointant dangereusement contre son cou. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu entamer un seul geste, d'autres ombres apparurent, emprisonnant le reste de ses amis. Harry était le seul libre de ses mouvements.

-Rends-toi, Potter et tes amis auront la vie sauve ! Cracha un des Mangemorts.

-Il ment Harry! Hurla Hermione.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à se rendre, L'Ordre était déjà à ses côtés. Il vit son parrain, lui souriant. Alors qu'il allait pour le rejoindre, Bellatrix apparut derrière le survivant et prit son bras. A peine eut-il le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Bellatrix prononça le sort impardonnable. Un faisceau vert sortit de la baguette d'Harry et frappa Sirius. Son visage disparut derrière un immense voile blanc.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, pantelant, sur le point de vomir. Ses insomnies étaient encore présentes et agissaient toujours sur lui comme un couteau. Un couteau qu'on enfonce, qu'on remue ramenant les souvenirs douloureux à la surface alors qu'on fait tout pour tenter de s'en débarrasser. Les réveilles étaient horribles pour le survivant. Ses cauchemars lui remettaient en tête ses erreurs, ses pertes.

Harry tenta de se calmer, difficilement. Il tenait à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre qui s'empresseraient de lui poser un tas de question. Il ne voulait surtout pas ça. C'est pourquoi il ralentit sa respiration, prenant de plus grande bouffées d'air.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait encore complètement nuit. Il invoqua alors une petite horloge à l'aide du sort _Tempus. _Le réveille lui indiqua minuit et demi. Harry n'était pas du tout fatigué et redoutait par-dessus tout de se rendormir. Il décida alors de faire une petite escapade dans le château et prit sa cape d'invisibilité pour être sûr de ne pas avoir affaire avec Rusard. Il traversa les couloirs frais en cette fin d'été, lui apportant un peu de bien-être. Il monta les escaliers sans se rendre compte de où il allait. Il marchait, se laissant aller à cette vague d'apaisement, pouvant ainsi réfléchir à autre chose que ses cauchemars incessants. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était au dernier étage de Poudlard, le brun décida de se rendre dans un de ses endroits préférés : la Tour d'Astronomie. Presque personne ne s'y rendait, et on y avait une vue complètement dégagée sur le par cet sur le ciel. Alors qu'il franchit le seuil de la salle, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Devant lui se trouva une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Accoudé à la rambarde, Draco Malfoy pleurait. Le reflet de la lune perçait sur sa chevelure blanche et son visage pâle. Cette vision lunaire du blond fit penser à Harry l'instant d'une seconde que le Serpentard ressemblait vraiment à un ange ainsi. Alors qu'Harry était perdu dans sa contemplation, Malfoy essuya rageusement ses larmes. Harry prit peur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être ici, il savait que ce n'était pas correct d'observer ainsi le Serpentard dans un moment si intime. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, trébucha maladroitement sur un objet et tomba à la renverse, dévoilant ainsi son apparence. Draco se tourna précipitamment vers l'intrus. Tout de suite son visage prit une expression pleine de haine et de rage.

-Stupéfix, cria le blond.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. C'est impuissant qu'il regarda le Serpentard s'approcher. Celui-ci gardait une mine empreinte de colère mal contenue. C'est avec une voix similaire qu'il prononça froidement :

-Alors comme ça Potter, on espionne les gens ? Ta maman ne t'a pas appris que c'était impoli ?

Son visage se durcit davantage et arrivé au corps du Gryffondor, il donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes du brun. Celui-ci ne put réprimer un cri de douleur qui ne franchit pas sa bouche. C'est totalement immobile qu'il vit Malfoy quitter la pièce, conscient d'avoir assister à quelque chose d'inconcevable.

Draco marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible. C'est en disparaissant au détour d'un couloir que le blond soupira :

-Par Salazar…


End file.
